This Maniacs In Love With You
by TheDevilsVendetta
Summary: The Joker reveals his true feelings for his old doctor, Reanne Smith. But how will the Doctor take the news? Especialy considering now that she is in a padded cell of her own. A JokerXOC one-shot.FF keeps messing it up and deleting words.Version 2. Review


This maniac's in love with you

_' I used to be so in control. __But reality is losing its hold. __Now I don't know where to begin. __Just look at the state that I'm in.__My mind is in total decay'_

Dr. Reanne Smith stared at the cold cell bars across the room, she tilted her head and grinned childishly.

" Pretty candy canes" she chants swaying her head from side to side.

Her long blonde hair falls over her face causing her to break into a fit of giggles.

Reanne makes an attempt at reaching out to take one of the pretty candy canes but when she tries, it only causes the straight jacket to pull tighter around her.

A doctor looks in at his patient sighing slightly and shaking his head, he rubs his temples in frustration.

The nurse by his side places a comforting hand on his shoulder and says "such a shame. But you did everything you could for her doctor"

He looks down at the nurse and nods, "I tried everything from electric shock treatment to hypnotism but her mind has been completely broken. Reanne was a fine doctor here at Arkham, it's almost unbelievable that she ended up in a padded cell of her own. I don't know what the Joker did to her but at least her she is safe and away from him"

Suddenly there is a clicking of footsteps and a sharp swish, the doctor falls to the floor with his throat furiously spitting out crimson blood.

A menacing laughter breaks out and a voice says "don't be so sure doctor"

The nurse turns around and lets out a terrfied scream as her eyes land on the most dangerous and insane criminal Gotham has ever seen.

The Joker!

She attempts to back away but he grabs a fistful of her hair and pulls her closer placing the knife against her creamy throat he says " Would you like to know the real reason they put her in there?" he points over to Reanne in the cell.

The nurse stares up at him, pupils wide with fear; she breathes heavily and doesn't say a word.

The Joker looks down and grins, showing all of his yellow teeth.

He speaks " You see, she was a doctor here at Arkham once and she was _my_ doctor but the thing was-"

he stops and giggles before continuing " Reanne thought she could help me and help Gotham by stopping the man who caused all the chaos! But I'm an agent of chaos and I'm damn good at what I do. So what I did was, ha-ha, I twisted her mind until it snapped but what I didn't count on was a little thing called Stockholm syndrome. She loved me for what she said was 'the person I really was' so I hurt her even more but my dear sweet doctor didn't give up, that is until she went completely crazy" he stressed the word 'crazy' and paused licking his lips.

"You see nurse, I'm not a monster, I'm just ahead of the curb. Reanne...well... she saw something inside lil' old me that just...wasn't there and in return, I made her a freak....like me! So now _Dr _Smith has a cell of her own. Isn't it great? The doctors didn't like her love. Not one bit. so they take her from me, can you believe it? they take my dolly and put her in a box. So now I'm here to set her free because Reanne stirred something inside me that well...didn't go according to plan...not my plan but...." The Joker fell silent staring blankly at Reanne through the window in her cell door.

He suddenly orders the nurse to unlock the door, she does so and tries to make a run for it when the Joker steps into the cell but he grabs her and holds the knife to her throat once more

"One more thing. Would you like to know how you got those scars?"

She stares at him in confusion; he laughs and snarls "here's how"

The Joker slashes at the nurse's throat and throws her to the floor laughing like the madman he is, watching as the nurse writhes about on the floor clutching her throat.

He then turns and steps further into the cell.

'_I'm coming to take you away!'_

The Joker smiles to himself as he takes a step closer to his former doctor, she was still as beautiful as ever, even more so in the straightjacket, completely helpless and insane.

Just the way he liked her.

"Daddy's here dolly" he says.

Reanne looks up and her eyes widen, "Joker?"

The walls fall down around her and all she can see is him and hear that same terrifying laughter but she isn't afraid, right now, The Joker is the only sane thing in her life everything else is wacky, silly and unreal.

This Harlequin of hate is the only thing that's real now, Reanne's eyes fill with love and cloud over the insanity.

The Joker walks up to her and pulls out his knife, he presses it to her throat but then lowers it to the straight jacket.

He cuts and slices it away, Reanne smiles as her arms are freed.

She spreads them apart and wraps them around The Joker.

It didn't matter to her that he didn't love her, fore that was her worst fear because if the Joker loved her then everything she thought about him, her theories,work and thoughts would have been wrong.

"I love you J" she whispers

Suddenly he wraps his arms around her and embraces her, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair.

Burying his face in her hair, he tightens his grip and breaths deeply.

He had missed her, missed hurting her, torturing and worst of all, simply being around her.

"I've noticed some changes coming over me since you came into my life, doc" The Joker said

She looks up and says "what do you mean?"

The Ace of Knaves grins knowing her worst fears are about to be relised, his worst fears were faced when he realised long ago that he-

"I love you Rea" The clown prince of crime confesses.

_'There's nothing more that I can do. This maniac's in love with you. Your biggest fear has just come true. This maniac's in love with you'_

Reanne's eyes fill with fear and confusion.

"You can't. You're not supposed too, stop lying J" She pleads

The Joker pulls her up and holds her closer still, she struggles to pull away because of his strong grasp.

Where had all the candy canes and rainbows gone?

Tears fill her eyes, "You made the rainbows go away" Reanne cries.

"You can't love me, the doctors told me you couldn't, the voice said you hated me and that they were my only friends and that they loved me" She screams.

The Joker burst into hysterical laughter and pushes her against the cell wall before swiftly stepping up to her and pressing his knife against the inside of her mouth, his thumb traces her soft pink lips.

" The voices lied to you dolly. Daddy does love you and he's come to free you from your toy box in the best way possible" The Joker said

Tears flowed from the former doctors eyes, she was so confused but there before her stood her love and former patient, The Joker.

He was the only thing that was sane and real, everything else was an illusion...right?

The Caliph of Clowns presses the blade harder against her mouth drawing blood, he watches licking his lips in a strange manic lustful way.

Reanne whimpers as he re-opens the scars of her Glasgow smile that The Joker had inflicted upon her the last time they were together.

He laughs as fresh tears blend in with her sweet blood.

Her mind was spinning from the pain and confusion; her heart beat like a drum and pounded like thunder in her ears.

_'My heart has been strapped in a straight jacket love. The therapy boys say it fits like glove. I'm crossing the line in my brain. The line between pleasure and pain. It takes all I've got to survive. This madness will eat me alive'_

When the Joker had finished he pulled the knife back and pressed his painted lips against hers locking there lips together in a bloody but passionate kiss.

Then after a few minutes he pulled back and spoke "You have made me feel emotions and feelings that I didn't know I had or could feel and do you know what dolly? I hate those feelings!"

Suddenly the blade that was once in her mouth was stabbed violently into her stomach, a slight gasp escaped Reanne's bloody mouth, her eyes locked with the Jokers as he pulled away from her letting her fall to the floor.

" I love you Dolly, you made me love, remember that. Your just a freak like me and daddy loves you for that!" he knelt beside Reanne and stroked her long hair.

He smiled and kissed her forehead before cackling with all the insanity in him but also with what love he had for her .

The Joker stood and looked down at her lifeless corpse.

" Why so serious dolly?"

_' There's nothing more that you can do. This maniac's in love with you. This maniac, this maniac, this maniac's in love with you. Your biggest fear has just come true. This maniac's in love with you'_


End file.
